bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Paras Atashnak
is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Paras Atashnak Age: 23 Hometown: Vancouver, BC Occupation: Student Relationship status: Single Describe yourself in three words: Smart, fun, and charismatic. There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? Oh, I would mess with people, for sure. That’s what it is, it’s a social experiment. I want to push people to their limits and see how they respond. I’d be kind of a mean Big Brother. I’d probably start pitting people against one another. Maybe I’d be a bit nicer with the slop. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? I think if I were to dress up, and look really good, I think I could definitely fit in with the popular competition beasts that win the first few weeks. I don’t really want to play the game with them, because there’s always a power shift halfway through, then the underdogs start getting the power and all those competition beasts who were so high and mighty start going home. I think before that transition happened, I would make sure to have built my relationships with the outsiders that I actually want to play the game with, because personality wise, I’m way more like them and would get along better with them. What are you known for? Probably that I’m crazy, I’m pretty out there and fun – with my friends though. With the people I’m close with, I’m fun and outgoing, but I definitely have that period where I meet someone and I might seem shy. Once I’m comfortable in the house, I think I’ll probably end up being pretty crazy, loud, and fun. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? I’m very confident in myself but I don’t want my actions to affect my family because they’re very good people, and I’m probably the most controversial out of them. I’m comfortable with what I say and who I am, but I don’t want to do anything that will embarrass them. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? Kevin (Season 5), he played an amazing game! Any time people were coming at him he kept his cool, he studied for the competitions so early on, he came back as a vet, and even wasn’t put on the block until later on. I think he’s a great player all-around – he’s competitive, smart, physical, and mental. I respect his game play; I think he’s a great guy. What do people from Vancouver have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? I don’t know in comparison to the rest of the country, I’ve only ever known Vancouver, so I don’t know how they’re different from anyone else. I absolutely love Vancouver, the opportunities, the people, the weather even, it’s beautiful! Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants